zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Rav
Rav is girl who, after meeting him, is always traveling with Res. Rav is the one who gave him the name Res, the reason she gave it to him was because after asking for his name he replied " call me whatever you feel like" and then after a confrontation with Res, Rav decided to follow him and gave him the name Res because she felt like she had resonated with him. No matter where Res feels like going, even if its extremely dangerous and/or even if she sees no real reason for going, Rav will always follow behind Res. Of course that doesn't mean she won't convince him other wise or ask him why, but Res doesn't often change his mind and if he any time he gives a reason he always says "I feel like it." Personality Rav is actually a really nice girl, she is polite and kind to others but there is one thing she enjoys more than anything is cutting people. When Rav was a child an incident happened that awaken her desire to cut people but also because of that incident she became alone. The pain of being shunned and alone caused her to repress her desire to cut people so she could make friends and it was working but as she got older it became harder and harder to stop from cutting. She truly enjoys cutting people it is not just a compulsion and tried cutting like tress to deal with it, but that changed after meeting Res. She still is kind and polite but now isn't afraid to cut people, especially ones that try to hurt Res, and enjoy the feeling. Also Rav normally looks pretty normal but when she gets serious and really starts to enjoy herself and she feels like doing is cutting up the people in front of her she puts on a crazy and sinister smile and sometimes starts to laugh. Abilities Swordmanship: Rav is extremely talented and had a great master. The swords she uses are longer than daggers but shorter than normal swords, but what is really special about them is that they can turn into whip swords that Rav has amazing control over so she can use them to cut people in a variety of ways. Serious Mode: what happens is that during a battle all Rav thinks about and feels is to cut up the person in front of her she stops thinking about anything else and just attacks. Her reflexes get better she gets faster and doesn't stop her attack even if she gets cut or stabbed. when Rav goes into this mode she puts on a big wide and crazy smile and her eyes look incredibly crazy. The only person who Rav will listen to when she gets like this is Res otherwise she either has to be satisfied or killed. Appearance Rav has pinkish color hair and wears more eastern type of clothing. After meeting Res she wears more reveling clothing so that she will have a better range of motion. Events The reason Res is so important to Rav is because to her, Res is the only person she can truly be herself around without feeling lonely. This is because Res saw Rav when she was cutting trees so she could surpress her cutting desires and when Rav noticed him she lost control and attacked Res, due to circumstances Res couldn't use his full power so he was cut up a lot but not fatally and Rav asked Rav that he probably hated her her noe but Res responded by saying he didn't understand what she meant after that he said " If you feel like cutting something you cut it." Rav couldn't believe that to him it was all so simple and it was after that that Rav decided to follow Res because she had found a place where she truly be herself and not be alone, and that place was by Res. Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Page made by EXShade